Certain machine tools, such as pipe threaders, are often used in a field setting. The tools are portable and have their own sturdy stands. A pipe threader uses interchangeable tooling heads for threading, cutting, and reaming pipe. There is a need for a tooltray to hold these heads, as well as the ancillary screwdrivers, wrenches, or other hand tools needed to change the heads. There is a further need for the tooltray to be portable and sturdy enough for field work.
It is especially desirable to have a tooltray that mounts directly onto existing features of the pipe threader, in order that the tooltray be as simple as possible. Mounting the tooltray on the pipe threader allows use of the pipe threader to support the load, keeping the tooltray light and inexpensive. The means for mounting the tooltray needs to be quickly and easily operated, as it will be used often. The mounting must be reliable and prevent the tooltray from slipping off the pipe threader or moving around during use.
Other tooltray devices that mount onto a machine tool have been developed, such as Lorenzen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,604) but the need to avoid interfering with operation of the machine tool limits their size, placement, and applicability. There exists a need for a tooltray device that can be mounted easily onto a machine tool and does not interfere with use of the tool or access to controls.